


Breaking the Fourth

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #28:  The team finds out a movie has been made about them</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #28: The team finds out a movie has been made about them

Cobb is uneasy with the news.

Pensively furrowing his brow he gazes across the makeshift workspace at the team.

Arthur is carefully constructed focus, but his occasional glances back betray the anxiousness such news surely raises within.

Eames is _too_ amused, suggesting he’s half intrigued and half irritated at the notion of someone trying to capture _him_ on film.

Ariadne is curiosity mixed with uncertainty, taking her cues from the others about the implications settling around them.

Yusuf is resigned irritation, offhandedly talking about slipping away for a much needed vacation.

Cobb sighs.

Their _other_ selves could be bad for business.


End file.
